


The space between Ukyo and Galford

by ShadalooBadguy



Category: Samurai Spirits | Samurai Shodown (Video Games), Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Muscles, Nudity, Sex, Yaoi, abs, cannibals, hotanimeguys, sexymen, yaoisex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadalooBadguy/pseuds/ShadalooBadguy
Summary: Samurai Shodown yaoi Ukyo X Galford
Relationships: Ukyo and Galford, cannibalism - Relationship, yaoisex - Relationship





	The space between Ukyo and Galford

Chapter 1: The pretty boy in the navy kimono

Dis claimed: the fanfic contains yaoi,sex,rape,cannibalism,demons and mass destruction. Ukyo Tachibana is bisexual and hates sex (but not asexual). Galford D Weller is Heterosexual but gay for Ukyo.

Ukyo Tachibana was pinned down to the floor by a huge wolf like creature with red eyes,it looked like a furry kind of. His shirt was unbuttoned, and his samurai pants was ripped to shreds but his undies was still fine. “Hehe you look delicious handsome guy” “what on all of humankind,... a talking wolf thing!” said Ukyo. “Yeah” she replies “I’m actually a demon” the demon with her sharp nails rips his underwear to bits exposing his dick “AAAAAAAAAAAA” he screams, the demon licks his chest “I’m gonna eat you now IKADAKIMASU!” Suddenly........... the demon was MURDERED BY A MYSTERIOUS MAN, HER BLOOD AND GUTS WAS EVERYWHERE! The true demon inside the wolf appears and it looks like a fiery explosion with a scary face “I WILLLL BEEEE BACKKKUUUU!” She said disappearing. Ukyo was very shocked, he realised he was nude and embarrassed he covers his cock with his hand. Ukyo couldn’t remember what happened after that.   
5 years later Ukyo is still haunted by the memory and that guy.......... what was it,......why was he always thinking about him...........he didn’t know. “That guy” he thought to himself “did he bring me back here,” he remembered the guy having short spiky blond hair and a handsome face,he had nice muscles and appeared to be wearing a ninja costume, he was also accompanied by a black an white huskie. Ever since than Ukyo had never layed hands on his sword again, he felt like such a wimp but he just wanted to be save and protect his brother,Anatsuka. He headed to the grocery store to get food. On his way he got chased by a group of fangirls, he always heard them say to each other that “underneath his clothes was thicc muscle body” Ukyo was thicc but he hated the fact he was he also hates it when his shirt gets unbuttoned and he accidentally flashes his abs around. He was very easily embarrassed and always runs away from the fans. Ukyo wished he had a more peaceful life, “one time” he thought “I will live away from here” that is if he ever gets his tuberculosis cured.  
End of chapter XD more coming soon don’t worry desu.


End file.
